melanie_martinez_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hush Little Baby
Thank you all for the help with this album, I honestly never thought it would ever be finished but I've been proved wrong. I don't think I'll ever be able to thank this community enough ~CrybabyForLife "Hush Little Baby" is the third studio album by Melanie Martinez. Background After the success of both Crybaby and Bluffington, Melanie went on twitter on September 2017 to express her need for a third part to Crybaby’s life, stating “Crybaby’s story represents me so much, I might make another part (album) For her”. On December 2017, it was confirmed that Melanie was in the studio creating her third studio after posting a sequence of posts on Instagram. On January 2018, Melanie did an interview with Entertainment Weekly, after being asked when is the first single for her third album was going to be released she stated, “It’s coming out, but not in the next 3 or more months, sorry.”. On May 2018, Melanie started teasing the lead single, with series of lyrics being posted on photos. On September 1st, Melanie changed her profile picture on Spotify to a women holding a child, and in September 10th, released her lead single for Hush Little Baby and within the next 3 months, released 9 more singles including promotional ones. And in December 18th, confirmed the album will be released on February 3rd of 2019 and was set up for preorder to reveal 15 tracks in total, and 14 tracks on the standard edition. Concept The album was announced on September 12, 2018 by Melanie via Twitter. Later it was confirmed that the album continues Cry Baby's story of Melanie's second album "Bluffington". Cry Baby is already in adolescence she starts to be much more rebellious with her mother, attends school when she feels like it, does what she wants. Meet a beautiful boy biker, which will be another problem for her. Tracklist 1. Angry 2. Angel 3. Keep Fighting... This Is Bluffington 4. Stupid Dog 5. My Love 6. He Like It 7. Silencio Pequeño Bebé 8. NØ DENYING IT 9. The Way I Used To Be (Change) 10. Best Mistake 11. Good 12. Trick Or Treat 13. Gladiator 14. Schizo Deluxe Edition Tracklist 15. Siren Singles *''Silencio Pequeño Bebé ''was released as the lead single off the album on September 10th. *Gladiator was released as the second single on October 1st. *Keep Fighting... This Is Bluffington was released as the third single on October 15th. *Trick Or Treat was released on October 31st as the fourth single. *My Love was released on November 12th as the fifth single. *NØ DENYING IT was released on November 21st as the sixth single. *Schizo was released on December 2nd as the seventh and final single. Promotional Singles * Angry was released as the first promotional single on October 8th, but was only released to New Zealand and France. * Best Mistake was released as the second promotional single on October 20th and the first promotional single she released that was international. * He Like It was released as the third and final promotional single on November 17th, but was only released to parts of Europe, regions including the UK and Spain. Discarded Songs * Baby Blue * Envy * Funeral * Not Again * Push Away * Stupid Dog * Solstice * Wild Things Trivia *Some songs not released from "Boys Meets Girls" are being considered for this album. *Melanie confirmed that a very important character will die. *A common pattern with the discarded songs is that the songs that end up being discarded are usually posted on snapchat first. Category:Hush Little Baby Category:Albums Category:Melanie Martinez